Undisclosed Desires
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Zoro gets drunk one night and decides he wants to try something new with Sanji. WARNINGS: Language, Anal.


The bar shook as a glass was dropped loudly onto it. Amber liquid seeped slowly from it, a dark pool spreading across the wooden bar top. It went completely unnoticed, the puddle seeping from the surface and dripping onto the lap of the occupant sitting in the stool.

Said occupant cried out as the cold liquid soaked his crotch and stood abruptly, fumbling with a napkin to clean the spill on his loose fitting jeans. It was impossible. Sighing in irritation, he slumped back into the stool, turning to his companion.

"Let's get outta here," Zoro slurred. "I'm horny."

He accentuated his point by grasping his companions hand and placing it on his bulging erection.

"You're so uncouth," Sanji scoffed, but didn't remove his hand. Instead, under the safety of the bar top, he rubbed the rigid flesh, massaging it with deft fingers.

"Fuck, Sanji," Zoro growled, his voice deep and husky.

Reaching back, he snatched his wallet from his back pocket and threw a few bills down on the bar top to cover what they'd drunk and stood abruptly once more. He pulled Sanji from the stool and practically dragged him from the building, completely ignoring the other's angry complaints. Once outside, Zoro sighed as the cool air washed over his heated skin, but didn't stop. Tightening his hold on Sanji, he pulled him over to his car.

"You can't drive, idiot."

Grumbling under his breath, Zoro paused, looking around. Down the street a little way's the bright lights of a hotel glowed brightly, invitingly. Deciding, he grasped Sanji's hand tightly in his own and began leading him there.

"Where are we going?" Sanji frowned, biting his lip, in need of a cigarette.

"There's a hotel right here," Zoro mumbled and pulled the blond through the doors, heading straight for the front desk to register.

"Smoking room," Sanji reminded.

When the room was paid for and the keys received, they headed to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Zoro shoved Sanji into the corner, his hands finding purchase on the other's waist and immediately attacked the blonds' lips. He growled when Sanji reciprocated, his hands digging into the other's flesh, grinding his erection against the blond. As soon as the doors opened, he grasped Sanji's hand yet again and pulled him down the hall to their room, fumbling with the door key for a few moments before managing to open it.

"I want you to fuck me," Zoro grunted as he slammed the door shut and stumbled his way into the room.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sanji scoffed as he lit up a cigarette, perching on the edge of the bed.

In all the years they had been together, he had _never_ been asked to top Zoro. If he were honest, he had imagined it many times, but had known it was only that – a fantasy. And now here was Zoro, extremely drunk, practically demanding that he act out said fantasy.

"You heard me. You're fucking me," Zoro ordered, his tone leaving no room for discussion or refusal.

He moved to stand in front of the blond, immediately reaching for the hem of his black t-shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor. He could feel blue eyes raking over his body hungrily as he reached for the fastenings on his jeans. Popping the button open, he quickly unzipped and pushed them, and his underwear, down his muscular legs, letting them pool around his feet. He grunted when his erection sprung free of the confines of his pants, a large drop of precome oozing from the head.

Sanji immediately moved a hand towards the ridged flesh, wanting, needing to touch it. His tongue darted out to touch the corner of his lips, the urge to taste the other almost overwhelming. He startled when his hand was slapped away by Zoro.

"What the fuck?" he grumbled.

"I told you. You're fucking me, Sanji," Zoro repeated as he pushed the other so he was lying on the bed.

He immediately covered the blonds' body with his own, bracing himself on his hands on either side of Sanji. His lips found the sweaty skin of the other's neck, licking and sucking the soft flesh. He moved downwards, growling in appreciation when hands found their way into his hair, gripping hard, and he pressed a hard kiss to the blonds' Adam's apple, sucking it, nipping it.

Sanji moaned softly, using his grip on Zoro's hair to pull his head up, connecting their lips once more. The free hand trailed down to begin unbuttoning his shirt as a tongue invaded his mouth, his own meeting it desperately.

"You're so slow," Zoro panted before sitting up and stripping the blond of his shirt.

He fumbled with the pants for a few moments before getting them undone, quickly divesting the other of the clothes before moving to straddle his hips, Sanji's throbbing erection brushing over his entrance.

"You can't just take it like that," Sanji gasped, his eyes wide.

"Don't wanna wait," Zoro slurred, spitting into his hand and reaching back to slick the blonds' member.

He spit into his hand again before spreading the moisture around his hole, then lifting himself and grasping the erection, positioning it at his entrance. Dropping his hips, he let the head pop inside.

"Fuck," Sanji cried out.

His eyes screwed shut, his head falling back as his hands moved to Zoro's hips.

Zoro's eyes closed as well, pausing for a moment, completely unused to the feeling of being penetrated. After a few seconds, he slowly sank down on Sanji's erection, stopping again when he was fully seated.

"Shit," he groaned through gritted teeth.

It hurt a bit, but not enough to cause him to stop. The feeling of being completely filled with his lover was extremely satisfying.

He experimentally moved his hips, another groan spilling from his lips. It took him a few tries to get the correct movement, but when he did, he set a hard, fast rhythm, riding Sanji for all he was worth. He vaguely felt the grip on his hips tighten and Sanji moaning, but he was completely lost in the moment, absorbed by the extreme pleasure reverberating throughout his body.

"Zoro," Sanji moaned throatily.

It was completely overwhelming, this fantasy turned real. He had imagined many times what it would feel like to be buried balls deep in his lover, but what he'd pictured hadn't been anything close to this. The way Zoro was moving on him, the way his aching erection felt being engulfed by the tight, silky sheath over and over again, he didn't know much longer he could last.

"Stop!" he nearly shouted, startling them both.

"What?" Zoro growled.

"Get off, let me fuck you."

Grinning, Zoro clumsily moved from the blond and collapsed on the bed. He opened his legs to accept Sanji, grunting when the other thrust back inside. His feet hooked around Sanji's legs, holding on tightly.

Groaning as he was engulfed once again, he pulled his hips back until only the head remained inside before snapping them forward. He repeated the motion, setting a hard, steady pace, his hands finding purchase on the other's shoulders to balance himself. His blue eyes fluttered closed, his lips parting and soft pants spilling from them as he continued to thrust in and out of Zoro. Leaning forward, he kissed him deeply, his tongue forcing its way into the wet heat of the other's mouth, exploring and massaging everything within reach as he quickened his pace, now slamming in and out of his lover.

Zoro's hands tangled harshly in blond hair as he reciprocated, his own tongue meeting Sanji's, dominating the kiss. Grasping a pillow from behind his head, he placed it underneath him, positioning himself at a better angle. His hips pushed back to meet Sanji's, a strangled cry ripping from his throat as his prostate was hit. He began to meet the blonds' every inwards thrust, creating more friction between them and allowing his sensitive bundle of nerves to be hit each time.

"So, close...," Zoro growled in frustration as a familiar tug in his lower stomach alerted him of his approaching end, one of his hands trailing down his body to grasp his own erection, pumping in in time with Sanji's thrusts.

Sanji was so close as well, his stomach tightening, warmth coiling and steadily growing as he continued his assault. He moved his head, resting his forehead on Zoro's shoulder, panting harshly.

"Fuck!" Zoro yelled as the intense pleasure overwhelmed him, his body arching as he came, his release spilling over his hand.

"Ahh, Zoro!" Sanji cried out, biting down on Zoro's shoulder.

The rhythmic clenching and unclenching of the other's body was too much. Thrusting deep, he stilled as he spilled hotly inside Zoro. When he was completely spent, he collapsed, exhausted, on top of the other.

Zoro grinned, completely sated, as he leaned up to place a soft kiss amidst sunshine locks. His arms moved to wrap around Sanji, holding him tight.

"I might have to get you drunk more often," Sanji sighed contentedly.

Moving off Zoro, he settled against his side, laying his head on the other's strong chest. He pulled the blanket over them as he felt his eyes droop. Leaning up, he placed a soft kiss against his lover's jaw, the corners of his mouth lifting in a grin when he saw that he was already asleep, a satisfied smile lighting up his face


End file.
